


Brotherfucker

by Yourchocolybar



Category: MDZS, MODAOZUSHI, Xiaozhan - Fandom, YiZhan, bjyxszd - Fandom, wangyibo - Fandom, wangyibo/xiaozhan, xfx - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Incest, Love, M/M, eventual mutual pining, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourchocolybar/pseuds/Yourchocolybar
Summary: A brother loves his brother but its not your platonic kind of love.Where Yibo falls for Xiao Zhan .
Relationships: Brother/brother - Relationship, Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Brotherfucker

_Beijing Huijia Private school (BEIJING, CHINA. 2015_ )

_MARCH_

Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo are rushing towards the gateway of their campus. The school guard may or may not close the gates like he did on last Monday when Yibo blamed it on Zhan for getting late because Zhan had to feed his lame dog. Today, they are a bit lucky as they get through the entrance and enter their school just 3 minutes before the usual assembly time.

Nobody denies that they look handsome and make a great pair of brothers but its astounding to the people to get to know them as brothers because infact - ZHAN and WANG didn’t make sense. And it didn’t have to make sense just like anything that had happened to Bo and Zhan prior. Yibo was almost ten when he was taken to Zhan’s place and told they were bros now. It was staggering for him when his mother married a new man just 3 months after his father passed away. His mother loved his father or atleast he thought so. He hated the idea of having a new father and a new brother now but to his utmost surprise, Zhan was someone who couldn’t be deciphered. He was good looking, scratch that , he was great looking, well built, athletic-kind-gentle-affectionate and everything about him was magnanimous. It was 100 times more difficult to hate him when he would polish Bo’s oxford everyday for school, would make the tie for him, stay with him during Bo’s fever rise, play hopscotch with him, and collect all the wu-tang clan merchandise for Bo.

One girl from class asked Zhan to be her boyfriend today, and it was weird for Yibo. Of course he had heard from his mother or father during their meal several times that Zhan is eligible enough to make a girlfriend now and that he should take her out on dates and try this phase of life out and when Yibo asked his father why he wasn't allowed to woo a girl too, the age gap became the matter. Yibo was 16 so just three more years and he’d be mature enough to date someone.

_BEIJING,CHINA.2015_

_SEPTEMBER_

It was the first time Zhan beseeched Yibo to join him on a date with his new girlfriend and tell him how he liked her. She was nice but Yibo had already despised her even before the meet. Zhan had been with this new person for how much? 2 months ? and she had the audacity to reserve his weekends that the two bros used to spend , for shopping? And she had the audacity to use Zhan’s pocket money that he used, to buy Bo his favourite jolly rancher candies and hot wheels, to buy her Dual masters mangas? Who even in the hell reads that huh? And this girl had the audacity to choose the most expensive hotpot restaurant for this silly meetup? And worst of all she had the audacity to ask Yibo to swap his seat so that she could sit beside HIS brother and graze her fingers on Zhans’?. **BITCH**. That was obnoxious and Yibo made his dislike towards his brother's girlfriend clear to Zhan while returning home. “I could tell” was all Zhan said.

The next day Yibo came rushing to his brother’s class during break . “You didn’t have top do that”, winded, he said. “Huh?” Zhan was confused with the sight of his brother who was puffed out. “I mean , I heard you broke up with Xingsi jie. You didn’t have to do that. If it was because of my disliking". Zhan gave Yibo of of his reassuring and sublime smiles and said “If my brother doesn’t like a person , I wont like that person.”

At night , with the advantage of the perpetual ambience of his room Yibo let himself think about the giddy feeling he had in the morning when his brother said _if my brother doesn’t like a person, I wont like that person_. He for once allowed himself to look at his brother with an admiration that was not a brotherly admiration. He compiled the several occasions when he fancied Zhan to be someone who wasn’t just his brother. The several occasions like when Zhan would take Yibo’s towel and return with his torso naked after a bath, or when Zhan would ask him to catch him tight during a ride on a bicycle, or when Zhan would feed him his share of wasabi chips, or when Zhan would give him that look, that look which he saw the hero giving his lover in a cliché drama. Yibo would just think about it, he cannot say it out loud. Because its absurd. Its a taboo.

_BEIJING, CHINA . 2016._

_JANUARY_

Yibo feels lonely. Zhan’s room feels tranquil. He misses Zhan’s voice. He misses his manly odour and also his unfunny talks and his endless cussing. He hates being alone. “ _Its just some years Yibo and he will be back and we will go back to being brothers._ ”

_BEIJING,CHINA. 2016_.

_NOVEMBER_

Their conversations on the phone have lessened. And a constructive progression for Yibo is that he has a girlfriend now. She asked him out during the summer camp in June and he thought why not. She was after all a beauty with brain. He would hang out with her, make out in the passages, made a few promises of marrying her in future and she was ecstatic for that. _These girls believe everything I say_. _Duh._ But he never told Zhan about her. He was scared of many things. And Zhan being happy for them was his primary dread.

He never liked it when he entertained the thought of his brother dating somebody else. He was a hypocrite for doing so , he was selfish and possessive. Its just brotherly possessiveness ,yes it is. He didn’t even wish Zhan a happy birthday. A week before the day, some girl tagged Zhan in a picture. Yes they were sitting close, so close and the way his hand looped over the girl’s shoulder. **FUCK**. “Bo, you didn’t even wish your ge and you wouldn’t even pick up my calls? What's with this deliquient like behaviour Bo?”. _You wouldn’t understand ge._ “I'm not your 10 yr old brother ge, im an adult now and I have a life, I have a girlfriend to look after . And about your birthday, I forgot it. Anyway, a happy belated one. Now please stop disturbing me please.”

_BEIJING, CHINA.2017._

_AUGUST_

If the shared calls we moderate then, it was rare now. Maybe Yibo is moving on and Zhan is caring less for his brother. Maybe the states have better company than Yibo. He heard that white girls like Asian men especially if they look like his brother. He wonders if his brother has abs now, and also if he lost his virginity to some chick . He said he would hate everyone Yibo hated. So shouldn’t he be hating every girl that tries to invade Zhan’s mind and soul?? AHHHHHHHHHH! The ache is back.

_BEIJING INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, CHINA.2019_

_FEBRUARY_

Xiao Zhan is the **XIAO ZHAN** now, it seems as Yibo is ogling at his brother who is ambling through the security check towards his didi. **DAMN** he is incredibly tall and sufficiently handsome to make the passer bys take a second look at him and he looks like one of those models Yibo is used to seeing on pornsites and jerking off to, ofcourse males. Zhan looks more like a Chinese model who has a shoot today at Beijing than a common man coming back to his country to celebrate the Chinese new year. He still has the mole, Bo notices when Zhan is less than a metre close to him. The next thing he knows is that he is enveloped into a tight hug.

 _Oh , I didn’t see that coming._ “Bodi, I missed you .ah. Now come on help me take care of the luggage”.

The chaos and jovial chats from the parents after seeing their son in a while had finally descended and Yibo was waiting for Zhan to come out from the bathroom. Sure thing, he was happy with the homecoming of his brother but wait, they had to share a bed since Zhan’s room was customized into store room after his departure. When Zhan came out rushing from the shower, it didn’t help that he jumped on the bed with a bare , kinda -wet chest and only a adidas sweatpant to hide his glory. The playful fight he tried ti initiate was quickly dissipated when Yibo asked him to stop acting like they were kids now and go back to sleep. “I have a class tomorrow”. _But its Sunday Bo._ Zhan facing the right and Bo facing guilt, that’s how they slept.

When Zhan woke up the next morning, his brother had left for the skate park. Zhan was disappointed, _he is not my same old clingy Bodi and I have to acknowledge that._ Yibo called his mother that night and informed that he would be staying at his friend’s home tonight. Yibo was avoiding what might happen, probably if he did not take precautions. If his brother would keep coaxing him in the old ways, he might not remain pious anymore and also his long lived feeling might not be reciprocated. Its better to fuck a stranger than to fuck my mind, he thought before he did what he thought .

_MARCH_

It was one of those nights Yibo dreaded . His parents left for dinner abruptly and he was stuck with Zhan under the same room. His incessant avoidance wasn’t questioned by Zhan until now and he was happy about that, but today when he refused taking the meal his brother lost his calm. “Bo, we need to talk. Come sit here.” Patting the sofa said Zhan in a voice that sent shivers down Yibo’s spine.

“Im tired ge, lets talk tomorrow”, he tried to stride away but Zhan was quick enough to block him.

“WANG YIBO, I SAID SIT DOWN AND FUCKING LISTEN.” Shit, the last time his brother called him with his full name was when Yibo bunked his class many years ago and went to a pub. The ordeal was horrible. His brother was scary.

After that they setteled down peacefully side to side, face to face on the sofa, Zhan initiated “listen Yibo, ive been observing you since a month and you have been avoiding me, heck, avoiding my whole existence. We used to be so close, I remember. We used to do everything together but now its seems that you despise me so much. _Despise?_ . Tell me Bodi, am I an embarrassing brother? If you want you cant tell me and ill follow up with the latest trends to be the coolest brother. _You are enough for me ge ._ We are brothers but right now were worse than strangers.” _We’re brothers, and a brother doesn’t lust over his brother._

“Hey, are you even listening to me Bo? Or are you still thinking about that girlfriend of yours Bodi?”.

“Say something now, tell me what is it that’s been bothering you , tell me. Im your brother after all.”

“What bothers you precisely Bo?”

"Hey idiot, answer me"

"Bo? What's wrong?"

"Don't try my patience Bo, tell me whats bothering you?"

**“YOU”**

“Huh...?”

“ **I SAID YOU** ”

“......oh!” _that’s it Zhan , you’ve got the answer_.

“ Its okay Bo, ....I must have known that you never liked me, I thought you did and maybe you did,,in the past. But I apologise if I couldn’t treat you like a real brother even though I tried, I swear I did . But if that’s what you want then, I can stay out of your way. Anyway, iam returning back in may. Please tolerate me till then Bodi , will you?” if Zhan was tearing up, he didn’t show it and rather gave a smile. Yibo hated this fake smile.

“Can I ask you for something Zhange? Before you leave?”

Zhan turned back , “Anything that’s in my power Bodi. You can take it.”

Yibo stood up and walked towards Zhan . With a steady pace he neared and the next thing Zhan remembers is Yibo kissing him. It was unforeseen, but the astonishment didn’t make Zhan flinch. Rather , he retaliated the energy. _I knew this would feel different._ Thought Yibo. The fact that Zhan reciprocated the kiss made him hope.

Hope for something but, then the hope was broken the next second when Zhan broke the kiss.

“Can you love me back the way I love you? Can you or once not strangle us into brotherhood and look at me as a lover? Can you atleast spend a night of yours making love to me ?.... Can you fuck your needy brother? ...Can you love me back Xiao Zhan?”

 _Silence. I knew you couldn’t_.

“I knew you couldn’t. So it was the best for me to avoid you Zhange. I cant help but crash under my own libido when I look at you. And it isn’t something new. These feelings, now you answer me ge, what am I supposed to do with them? It was the best for you and for me to get rid of them and I was trying but yo-u-u, you had to ruin them.”

This time, his brother did not wipe his tears. He didn’t ask him to man up like he used to when Yibo used to cry after he lost a silly battle with one of his classmates.His brother isn't there to hold him when he wants to be held. His brother leaves him alone.

_TSINGHUA UNIVERSITY, BEIJING._

_APRIL_

Yibo was seeing his brother after a month since he moved to the hostel and since that incident happened. Zhan was waiting for him at the standpost near his university gate. Before he could flee this situation , his brother saw him.

“Bodi.” He waved with , _was that enthusiasm_? _Shouldn’t he be hating me now?_

“Hey”

“Hey”

“So?”

“Um, i-I came to see you, and mum wanted me to check your accommodation room, and father wanted me to hand you over your pocket money. And also, **I miss you** **Bodi** ” _Is this man a maniac_?

“Okay”

“Okay, so lets head out for lunch and then we can check your room out . Okay?”

“Sure”

The awkwardness was lingering through the walls of the restaurant. Thank god, the food was good and Yibo was slurping the noodles as if he was starving since a year. Yibo could see Zhan darting at him with those eyes.

“What?”

“Nothing, you’ve been on keto again?”

“Don’t tease me ge”, “Any way ge tell me what's your motive behind visiting me today? I know you well. And if you feel awkward after what ever happened between us I suggest you leave “

“But back then you suggested incest Bodi” Zhan gave a smirk.

Yibo hated being mocked. “ And you suggested separation”

“And now I suggest reparation Bo. I think before returning back to the states, I want to fuck you.”

"......…."

"......……..!!!"

“FUCK WHAT? What did you say ahh-h-h-h—hhh” _Fucking burnt my throat_

“You'll choke on the noodles asshole, and don’t create a scene. You well heard what I said.”

**SKIPPING 25 MINUTES**

“FUCKK ge, aahhhhhh.. you ..youu fuck so well. I anticipated this you know.”

If this was heaven, Yibo would die hard.

“ Ge, how many times have you done this huh? Tell me whom have you fucked like this?” Zhan ejected harded and sped up his pace.

“ I did it twice, oh wait , thrice” The sweat beads dripping all over Yibo’s chest.

“ Are you, _his breath was now close to Bo’s ear, too close_ , perhaps jealous?”

“Jealous? _FUCK, that was close_ , jealous? They were just preparing you for me ge” 

"........"

"Ge?"

In between the copulation, zhan muttered a hmm?

“Will we let our parents know?”

“Nobody has to know Bodi. I Love you and you love me."

“ Then whats our future ge? Do you plan to leaving me?”

“Nope. I plan on us leaving together to somewhere faraway, where I can kiss my Bodi and no one has to know”

Yibo smiles . That’s too large a curve for a smile.

"......…..":

“Ge”

“Now what Yibo? Im tryna sleep”

“One last question ge”

"Fuck off"

"PLEASE"

“ WHAT IS IT BODI?”

“Ge, what am I to you?”

“ Is that even a question?”

“Yes ge, don’t laugh. And answer me seriously. What am I to you, just a brother , or just a fucker?”

“ Bodi,......... you’re a **brotherfucker** ”.

Nobody has to know how much the step-brothers love each other.

After all incest is verboten, love isn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your time dear reader,  
> I mostly write short oneshots without much beating about the bush.  
> Ill try a new style in future.  
> Please support if you enjoyed.  
> BJYXSZD.


End file.
